Save The Last Dance For Me
by mikaela687
Summary: After a huge familydrama in Wales Ianto moves to his mom in England. There he starts a new school in the same class as his two years older adoptive sister. On his first day he gets invited to a party and his new schoolyear gets a hell of a start! (Rated M for future chapters)


**Yes, this is going to be a Torchwood-Janto-falling-in-love-story. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'm also sorry forany spellingmisstakes and my English.**

**Torchwood and almost all of the characters belongs to BBC, I'm just playing with them.**

Diane Jones, Rhiannon Jones, Toshiko Jones and Ianto Jones were sitting at the kitchen table eating hotdogs an ordinary Sunday evening. Ianto still hadn't gotten used to this.

"So, y'all are looking forward to school tomorrow?" Rhiannon asked while chewing her food. Ianto wasn't looking forward to school at all. He hated the idea of starting a new school. Especially since it was in the middle of the semester.

"Oh yes! We'll be getting new study-buddies in biology class; hopefully I get to work with Owen this time!" Ianto rolled his eyes and Rhiannon stood up for her little sister.

"That's the spirit! Hunt the boys, do your best and you won't have to cry about nothing to happen." Diane Jones made a comment directly at her daughter's not-so-suitable-words.

"Nothing will happen, huh?" She pointed a finger at Rhiannon's baby bump and snorted. This happened every time they sat down and ate dinner, and now came the uncomfortable silence. Would he ever get used to this?

After dinner, at about eight o'clock he went straight up to his bedroom without a word, brushed his teeth, pulled of his shirt and trousers and buried himself in the pile of pillows. He lay there for at least an hour before he fell asleep.

He was woken up by his mother who yelled for him to wake up. "Ianto, get up! You don't want to be late on your first day in the new school, do you?" He rolled of the bed as soon as she left the room to wake her other children.

"Damn" he muttered when he struck his right cheekbone against the end table. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his school uniform. The uniform was very simple; trousers, shirt, tie and a jacket. He tucked the shirt into his pants and straightened his tie neatly. He pulled on his black sneakers; they would go great with the Royal blue/Red uniform.

When he came downstairs everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Tosh looked very tiny in her uniform and she had rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, so he followed her example before sitting down with the others, eating sausage and eggs for breakfast.

Ianto and Toshiko walked outside to the corner of the street, waiting at the bus stop. There were four other people standing there.

"Morning Tosh! Who's this? Is he yours?" Martha asked as soon as they reached the gang.

"This here is my brother Ianto. He has been living with his daddy for a very long time, but his dad went sick so he had to move here. Short to say, we have the same mom. Not biological though." Martha and the other friends laughed, which made Ianto's cheeks turn pink.

"Hi! I'm Tommy." A boy reached for his hand and Ianto smiled shaking the other boy's hand. Tommy backed to stand beside Martha.

"Yes of course! Ianto, this is Martha! This is Owen and this is Rhys." Tosh pointed her hand in the direction of the following person.

"Hi" they all said in a choir. The bus stopped in front of them. Ianto gulped and waited for Tosh to step on first so that he could walk right beside her. The bus was not as full as he'd been expecting. Tosh sat down beside Owen and Ianto almost panicked when he realised there was already a person in every seat and he had to sit down.

"Hey, eye candy!" Ianto turned around slightly, feeling stupid. This person couldn't possibly be talking to him. Could he? "Why don't cha sit right here. I won't bite, I promise." He gave him a wink and even though he saw Toshiko's eyes widened in the corner of his eye he sat down next to this boy.

"Name's John Hart." The boy gave him a thrilling grin. Ianto mumbled a 'hi', but kept quiet the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the school Ianto walked as fast as he could thru the bus door. He stood there, waiting for Toshiko to appear. She almost passed by without seeing him standing pressed up against the bus.

"Ianto? Freaked out already?" she laughed and held his hand when he nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you to the expedition." She led him across the schoolyard and inside thru the corridors inside the building. She stopped outside a glass door and let go of Ianto's hand.

"So I'm going to drop you of here. I'm sorry, but I've got a chance to talk to Owen now before math class, I'm pretty sure we share class so I'll see you in the classroom. Bye!" She ran off and Ianto swallowed before opening the door. There was a lady behind a desk right in front of him.

"And you are?" He re-corrected his jacket before he answered.

"I'm new. I'm Jones! Ianto. Ianto Jones." He blushed and he could feel his cheeks turn even pinker when the lady started to laugh.

"Now that's okay son. There's nothing wrong with being nervous when you start a new school, and I know who you are. I've been expecting you." She pulled out a thin bunch of paper and lay them down in front of him.

"Here you go. There's your schedule, a map over the building, locker number and everything!" She smiled and turned around, finishing the conversation.

"Thank you" Ianto whispered before turning around, walking out the door. He directly pulled out his map over the school to try and find his locker. It was easy; he only had to walk all way down the same corridor.

"Ianto!" He heard Toshiko's voice behind him. When he turned around she came jogging up to him. He talked while putting his stuff in the locker.

"Hi Tosh!" He noticed a group forming behind her. There was Owen, Tommy, Martha and a boy he didn't know the name of.

"How did it go?" Ianto tried to ignore the glares he got from the other students in the corridor. It wasn't really comfortable being new.

"It went good. I got a map. Should we go?" he said monotonously.

"Yeah, of course. By the way, this here is Rory. You're not going to believe your eyes when you see his girlfriend!" She almost whispered the last sentence and giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked a bit angry.

"Mate, what Tosh meant was just that Amy is so incredible tall, that's all. Or the fact that she looks like a God and you like bloody rat poo." Rory didn't think twice. He clenched his fingers together and hit Owen right in the stomach. Tosh saw that Ianto's face filled with panic and she therefore stopped the boys before anyone got hurt.

"Stop it, you crackers!" She pulled Owen up from the floor. "I bet that Owen was only joking."

"Yeah, of course I was. You're not that ugly."

"Shut up Owen." Tommy said while walking by pulling Rory with him to History class.

When they got to Math class Ianto was relieved that he didn't had to introduce himself in front of the other students. He had to sit on his own though, since the other seats were already occupied. Math was fun and the class went fast. When he got outside Toshiko was waiting for him.

"Sorry that I didn't sit with you." They started walking and Ianto just followed her direction.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm going to be making any friends anyway." Tosh hit him on the arm playfully.

"Don't say that! And by the way, my friends are your friends. If you want to make friends with them, then go ahead!" Ianto smiled and kept following her footsteps.

"What are we doing at the cafeteria?" he asked confused as they stood in the line.

"Well, I don't know how you do it in schools in Wales, but in England we eat lunch at school." She answered sarcastically.

"Very funny, Tosh. But isn't it too early for lunch?" She laughed and ignored the question. When their trays were full of fish stew and a box of juice they went to sit by an empty table with six chairs.

"Where are your friends?" Ianto asked while he wrinkled his nose after smelling the stew.

"They're not eating until another hour on Mondays." He nodded and tasted his food. When they were in the middle of a discussion about Rhiannon and Johnny a shadow covered the table and they both turned their heads to see their intruder.

"Good day Tosh! Mind if I sit here?" Tosh turned her face to Ianto who shrugged.

"I take that as a yes." He pressed himself between the siblings, and directly turned to face Ianto. "You have got to be Toshiko's brother." Jack gave him a huge grin and Ianto blushed bright red. The smile grew bigger.

"Knock it off, Jack! He's my baby brother." Jack turned his face to Tosh and Ianto couldn't believe his eyes. This boy was even worse than the boy on the bus. But he was gorgeous. His eyes where a little bluer than his own and his jawline would make just about any girl melt. But what the hell am I thinking? He thought, hopefully not out loud.

"Baby brother, huh? I thought I saw him in math class." Before Toshiko could answer Ianto did.

"Yes that's true. I skipped a couple of grades." Jack swung his head to look at Ianto again.

"Impressive. Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto froze for a second.

"Now how come you know my name? And why do you say it like that?" Toshiko stared at Jack intensely.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm a good 'friend' of Miss Nobel's. You know the lady who stands behind the desk in the expedition." Ianto nodded quietly. Ashamed he was.

"So, Toshiko my lovely lady." He turned to face Toshiko once again. "There's a party at Tennant's tonight. I know, a little short notice, but would you and your little brother like to come. I'm inviting you, that is." He turned to face Ianto. "Are you old enough to drink alcohol?" Ianto shook his head in reply. "Good neither are we."

"But it's a school night." Jack looked at him with interest.

"Yeah I know. It makes sense since its Monday today. And this is what 'live life till it's fullest' mean." Ianto shook his head.

"I'll definitely be there." Tosh said while taking a sip from her juice.

"Good, how about you?" Jack looked him right in the eye with a huge grin glued on his face.

"Well, I've never been to one of these parties before…"

"What do you mean by 'one of these parties'?" Jack provoked him and Ianto felt that he had to answer smart.

"Stop it Harkness! You let my brother be." She wasn't all that serious but Jack stopped his game and finished his meal fast.

"Alright. Tosh. Ianto. I will see you two at Tennants house at eight o'clock tonight. Thanks for the company." He rose from his chair and walked away.


End file.
